I'm Sorry
by Donna Lynn
Summary: What if Cotton had been speaking with Sidney on the phone at the beginning of Scream 3?


I'm Sorry

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete

Category: Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: None

Summary: Sidney and Cotton have a phone conversation.

Author's Note: This story takes place just before "Scream 3". If you recall at the beginning Cotton was the first person called to find out where Sidney was. Giving me impression that he knew where she was.

Pairing: Sidney/Cotton

Disclaimer: The characters from "Scream 3" do not belong to me. So **DO NOT** sue me!

* * *

"Hello?" Sidney answered into the phone.

"Hi Sidney it's Cotton, " Cotton said from the other end of the phone.

"Cotton…hi…how are you?" Sidney asked a bit surprised to here from Cotton. The last time she had heard from him was when she was leaving her dad's after she graduated from college. 

"I'm good the show is great you know, " he said not knowing how to make conversation.

"So…um is their something you were calling for?" she said carefully.

"I just wanted to here you. I haven't spoke to you since you moved from your dads and you live by yourself out in the middle of nowhere so…" he said.

She couldn't help but smile. Even though the two had a troubled past. They've made a decent present and future friendship. After Billy's mom went crazy and killed people. Cotton took Sidney to the side and apologized making her do the same. Since then the two have been good friends. Cotton, Dewey and her dad were the only people who knew where she lived. She was reluctant to let Cotton know until he pressured her into telling him. 

"So how are you Sid?" he said breaking her train of thought.

"Good actually, It's peaceful up here you know. But, sometimes the quite gets to me, " she said looking out the window. It was after dark and she had no street lamps.

"Why do you live up there by yourself Sidney…" he was cut off by Sidney, "How many times do we have to go through this Cotton. If no one knows where you are they can't kill you. This way no one dies."

"I'm sure your dad doesn't mind you living with him back in Woodsboro. I'll bet every time he sees you he tries to get you to come back doesn't he?" Cotton asked.

"And every time I tell him no, " she said persistently.

There was a long silence after that statement. She could just feel Cotton thinking through the phone.

"So how's your dog, " he asked changing the subject.

Sidney looked down at her dog and said, "He's good…spoiled as all get out. I take him with me when I go out for walks. He's a good guard dog. He can here something in a bush and growl like crazy." She started laughing on the last part.

She didn't here anything on the other end and wondered if they were disconnected. 

"Cotton?" she said a little worried.

A small pause and he said, "I'm still here." He practically whispered it.

"Why were you so quite?" she asked sitting on her couch.

"Just listening to your voice. Hearing you laugh is the best thing in the world to here sometimes. It's a good laugh, " he said. 

Another long silence.

"I'm sorry Sidney, " he said quietly.

"Cotton…don't ok. We've been through the apologies and I for one don't want to here anymore apologies, " she said thoughtfully.

"It's just if things had been different maybe…" he trailed off hoping she understood the last bit of the sentence.

She knew exactly what he was implying. 

"I just…wanted to check up on you. I get worried sometimes, " he said.

Sidney smiled, "Doesn't your girlfriend ever wonder who your calling this late at night?"

She heard Cotton chuckle on the other end and she laughed back. "She uh, actually doesn't ask who I sit in my office and talk to. She just thinks its some show host or something, " he said practically spitting it out.

"I'm glad you found someone Cotton, " Sidney said softly.

"Yea, " he said equally soft.

Sidney looked at her caller id and noticed he was calling from his cell phone. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm on my cell phone. I'm stuck on the freeway in traffic. But, you knew that already because the Sidney Prescott I know wouldn't be home without her caller id, " he said with a hint of laughter.

Sidney laughed causing him to laugh. "Well, I guess I better let you go. I wouldn't want to make you wreck in traffic."

"Ok, I'll give you a call later alright, " he said.

"Yea, " she said.

"Bye, " they said it in unison and hang up their phones.

Cotton put his phone down and began to pay attention to traffic. Next thing he knows is his phone ringing…

Hint! Hint! Does anyone catch the end of my story. If you know tell me in the review please. I would appreciate feedback. I just had to get this off my chest so I wrote a Sidney/Cotton story.


End file.
